Ueki's past
by ICanHearPokemon'sVoices
Summary: Ueki's past. I suggest you read Pokemon XD Chronicles: Colosseum to understand who Ueki is.


Past year 332-340

Ueki, Kirei, Amaterasu, and Keisuke are my characters. I don't own pokemon, though or any of the songs. I don't own Naruto, either.

"I'll be back by dinner." Ueki's mom said. Her name was Kirei. She had short black hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a pink shirt and blue jeans. "Be good, Ueki."

"I will." Said Ueki, hugging his mom. "I love you. Be careful!""Tell your father I'm leaving, okay?"

"Okay. Bye-bye, mother!"Kirei smiled as she left. Ueki closed the front door and walked toward the stairs with his two eevee beside him. He knocked on the door underneath the stairs. Behind the door was his father's laboratory where he had been locked up for some time, working on a new experiment. "Father, mother has left."

The door opened, startling Ueki, and he saw his father. His father had spiky green hair and yellow eyes exactly like Ueki. He wore a lab coat over a black shirt and pants. He had a scar on his left hand from a pokemon that had bit him when he had been young.

"She did? Good. Come with me." He put a hand on Ueki's shoulder and led him down the stairs, shutting the door before Ueki's two eevee could follow. Ueki had never been in his father's laboratory and he was shocked at how cool it looked. There were two tables near the walls and near the northwest corner was a large scanner. Tools lay on the tables. Scissors, hammers, screwdrivers, and sharp knives."I want to show you something, Ueki. See that scanner?""Yes.""That's my new invention. It's a transport device. It transports pokemon, from people's homes that have been injured to the nearest pokemon center. Once the pokemon are healed, they're sent back to that person's house. People who don't travel will love this. They won't have to search for a pokemon center."

"It sounds cool. Does it work?""I haven't tested it yet. That…is why I need you."

"Me? But I'm not a pokemon. It won't send me."

"No. I just want to see if it knows the difference between people and pokemon and see if it tries to send you. If it doesn't, then it knows you're not a pokemon. That'll be all the proof I need to know it works. You'll do it for your father, won't you?"

"…I suppose so."

"Thank you, Ueki! You're the best son! Okay, go ahead and step inside the scanner. I'll start up the procedure when you're ready."

"Okay." Ueki slowly stepped into the scanner and the door closed. "…I'm ready."

"All right." Ueki's dad, Keisuke, went over to a nearby keyboard. He started to type complicated words. "Scanner…and transfer!" He hit the enter key and stepped away from the keyboard. He smiled when the doors opened and steam came out. "It worked!" He laughed. "It…"Keisuke saw a sceptile standing by the entrance to the scanner. The sceptile looked at him. Keisuke slowly backed up, scared.

"Did it work, father?" the sceptile asked.

"Y-you talked!""Of course, father. Did it work?" The sceptile started to come toward Keisuke.

"S-stay away from me!""Father?" Ueki was wondering why his father was so scared of him. He could feel it and it made him scared. "What is it, father?""Stay away from me! You're a monster…!!!"Ueki stopped near his father, who was pressed up against a nearby table. "…A monster? But father, I'm your son.""Don't call me your father! You're not my son!" Keisuke slowly started to feel behind him for a weapon. "Go away! Get out of here!" He found a weapon and held it in front of him. It was a sharp knife. "I said get away from me!!" Keisuke slashed the knife diagonally, slicing open the sceptiles' right knee. The sceptile yelled, staggering backward and falling against the scanner with a crash. Keisuke threw the knife down and fled, bursting out of the laboratory, then the front door. Ueki, still against the scanner, became scared. He was looking down at himself and saw that he was a sceptile. "Why…why am I a sceptile? I can't change back. Mother will be home soon." _Wait. What if I said something other than "me" or "I"? What about… "This one"? _Ueki decided to try it. "…This one should make sure mother doesn't see this one like this…?" Ueki, who had looked up, looked down at himself. "This one is back to normal!" Ueki slowly got up, his knee bleeding badly. He climbed the stairs, putting as little weight as possible on his injured knee. Once at the top, he told his eevee to get a towel and a black blanket. They both nodded and ran off. Ueki stayed where he was, not wanting to get blood on the hardwood floor. His eevee came back and Ueki wrapped the towel around his knee, then limped toward the sofa. He sat down, putting the towel underneath his leg and put the black towel over his lower half, covering his injured knee. A few minutes later, Kirei came through the front door.

"Ueki." she said, closing the door. "Please make sure to keep the door closed when I'm gone."

"Okay.""Where's your father?""He left.""Really? Did he say where?" Kirei started to put the groceries away.

"No."

"Well…" she finished putting the last thing in the fridge. "I'll go look for him. You stay here. You'll be okay, right?""Yes. The eevee.""They'll protect you. I'll be back.""Okay."Kirei left and Ueki waited where he was. He had felt no feelings from his mother. She didn't seem worried at all.

"Do you think he's okay?" a male voice asked.

"He's injured." a female voice said. "What do you think?"

Ueki wondered where those voices were coming from. He looked around, then slowly got up and followed the sound of the voices.

"Maybe we should help him." the female said.

"No. he seems to have it under control.""But why would his father just attack him like that? He seemed really freaked out."

"I don't know."Ueki looked behind a vase and saw his two eevee. "There you two are. This one thinks there's someone in the house."His eevee looked at each other.

"This one"?" They both asked.

"Y-you talked! This one can understand you."

"You can understand us?" the left eevee asked. He was the male Ueki had heard. "We're speaking in pokemon. Only other pokemon can understand us."

"He couldn't be…could he…?" the right eevee asked. The female one.

"No…you have to be born one…" the male said.

"But his father…""What are you talking about?" Ueki asked.

His eevee looked at him.

"Are you a…pokema?" the male asked.

"A poke…what?" Ueki asked.

"A pokema." the female said, flicking her tail. "It's a human who's part pokemon, human + pokemon = pokema. They can change into pokemon, use moves, and understand pokemon. For example: a charizard pokema. A charizard pokema can change into a charizard, use charizard moves, and understand pokemon. A charizard may have wings when they're in human form. The wings are foldable so they can hide them and some are even able to make their wings match the color of their skin when the wings touch their backs. Lots of hunters search for pokema, so pokema have to act human. You can never tell if a human is a pokema. As I said before, the wings in human form, that's a special ability. Your talent is empathy, but you're a pokema, so you have to have another talent. What? I can't say. Does it need repeating?""No. This one got it all."

"Good.""Father left and so did mother. This one knows they won't cone back."

"Hey, are you going to leave?" the male asked, as Ueki got up, dropping the blanket.

"Of course. Let's go."

His eevee jumped on each shoulder and Ueki left, keeping pressure off his injured knee.

All three of them traveled for what felt like months. They went past towns and the Outskirt stand, which showed the boundary between where humans lived and where the desert began. Ueki and his two eevee were starving as they walked through the desert, but they were able to survive on the little food and water that Ueki brought with him. Eventually, after almost a month, Ueki collapsed at the entrance to a building. His eevee were lying near his shoulders. A shadow came out the door and looked down at the thin Ueki and his eevee.

Ueki woke up in a soft bed. _Is this one…home?_

"How you doing, kid?" a male asked.

"Eevee?" Ueki looked beside him and saw a man around 16 that he didn't know. He gasped, quickly sitting up and looking around.

"Hey. I found you collapsed outside a few days ago. My name is Wakin. I just started here. What's your name?"

"…Ueki.""Ueki? That's a cool name."Ueki slowly got out of bed, hoping to look around for his eevee before he would…but where would he go? He couldn't go home…and he definitely couldn't stay here. Wherever 'here' was.

"Hey, where you going?"Ueki had forgotten about his injured knee and bended it as he took a step forward. The scab that had started to heal over it, cracked. Ueki slid down the wall, holding his knee, groaning in pain.

"Hey, you--" Wakin saw the blood oozing between Ueki's fingers. "Y-you're bleeding! You need help!" Wakin grabbed Ueki's wrist.

"Don't touch this one!!"

Electricity crackled, striking Wakin's hand as Ueki quickly pulled away. Wakin quickly pulled his hand back, startled.

"I take it…" he said, the side of his hand bleeding. "You don't like me? Just say it, you can't stand me, can you?""Stop it. Stay away from this one." Ueki started to shiver, but it was not in fear of Wakin."We can't help you like this…""No!! It's not that, it's… this one…this one channels people's emotions…" _Your feelings…_

"You wha…?"_This one…experiences them…as this one's own. _"It doesn't matter what this one feels, this one magnifies the emotions around this one…this one is forced to feel them, too! Physical contact just makes it worse. This one can't control it. This one…this one is sorry.""Ueki…there's more…what else are you hiding from me?""This one can't tell you. Look, it's none of your business.""Okay…so be it. Ueki, right now, we need to get you help. You're probably hungry as well. Once you're all better, I'll get you home. Team Snagem's hideout is no place for kids."

"Team Snagem? You're with Team Snagem?!"

"Yeah. You didn't notice the jacket? But, we have to hurry before Master Gonzap gets back.""Master…Gonzap?""He's the head honcho here. The boss. He doesn't like intruders very well. I was left behind since I'm new, to watch the hideout. He'll be really mad with me."

"Who'll be mad, Wakin?" someone asked.

Wakin looked and slowly stood up. "M-master Gonzap." Wakin said tall man that Wakin looked at had small scars near his shoulders and jagged eyebrows and a jagged moustache. "Who's the kid? Did he come in? Is he a thief?" Gonzap took a step toward quickly stood in front of Ueki. "I-I let him in! I take all--"Gonzap pushed Wakin aside, looking down at Ueki. Ueki, scared, pushed farther against the wall as Gonzap crouched by him. Gonzap reached a hand toward him and Ueki flinched back, but Gonzap just lifted up one of Ueki's hands that was holding his knee. "You're hurt?" he asked softly, reaching for his back pocket. He drew something out and carefully moved Ueki's other hand. Ueki winced as Gonzap tied a bandage around Ueki's knee. He washed Ueki's leg and hands, being careful not to startle him anymore, then smiled. "There you go, boy. All better." He patted Ueki on the head and stood suddenly hugged Gonzap. Gonzap, confused at what to do, hugged Ueki back.

A year later…

Ueki stood beside Gonzap, his eevee on his shoulders. He had black beads around his right wrist. Ueki smiled, looking up at Gonzap and Gonzap put a hand on his head.

"Okay." A Snagem member said, holding a camera. "Hold it." He took the picture before they moved. "All right."

"Ueki, you sure you're okay with everyone knowing you're a pokema?" Gonzap asked, as the member left.

"This one is perfectly fine." Ueki looked at his injured knee, which had a scar. "This one would like longer pants though." _This one…hates when the other members look at it and remember what this one is. This one…hates being a…pokema._

"Go see Wakin. He might have something for you. After that, more training."

Gonzap was training Ueki in snagging so that Ueki could get pokemon for them."Okay!" Ueki ran inside the hideout. Ueki didn't have a limp when he ran or walked. He didn't know why, though. But he considered himself very lucky to have at least some place to live and not be living on the streets. Ueki entered Wakin's room. "Wakin! This one wants longer pants!""Hey, Ueki. I have just the thing." Wakin started to look through a drawer. "So…feel any good feelings lately?"

Ueki knew that Wakin was just trying to make friendly conversation and he wouldn't shut up unless Ueki answered…or got annoyed and tackled him."Yes." Ueki sighed, sitting on the edge of Wakin's bed so he didn't have to stand.

"Who's?""Yours."

"_Mine_?" Wakin looked surprised as he walked toward Ueki, a pair of brown pants in his hands.

"Yes, yours! Your emotions are so strong, this one can feel them when this one is _asleep_! Why…why would you care…" _…About this one?_

"Because I'm your _partner_." Wakin gave the pants to Ueki with a look that said, 'Of course I would care for you.'"That's corny." Ueki snorted, taking the pants away from Wakin and looking them over."So? I'm corny."

"Yeah, you are." Ueki smiled, putting the pants down.

"You're the corny one." Wakin crouched by Ueki and grinning. "By the way, Gonzap wants you to lock up tonight.""That's _your_ job. Not this one's."

"There…that's the Ueki I know and love.""Huh?""You've been out of it since your leg healed.""So you're _glad _this one is giving you a hard time?" Ueki was thinking that Wakin was very weird."Yeah…I am. I really am. You're a boy. It's healthy for you to show a little spunk." Wakin ruffled Ueki's hair. "…Little fella!"

"What the heck! Don't touch this one, freak!! Don't _pet _this one! What is this one, a dog?"

"Ueki…"

Ueki looked up from patting dirt around a freshly planted tree on the top of the canyon by the hideout the next day. "Oh! Gonzap…""Ueki…I want you to go to the Kanto region to get some pokemon. You shall wear a sleeveless black shirt, white pants, black shoes, and a hat. You don't need the snag machine or your eevee. I have a friend in Team Rocket who already has the pokemon. Just go to the hideout." Gonzap handed Ueki a map. "This will help you get there. You'll leave today so you can make it to Kanto within a week. Okay? You got the plan? Wakin will give you the clothes I just told you, so go see him before you leave."

"Yes, Master Gonzap." Ueki lowered his head respectfully, then hopped down from the top of the canyon which was at least fifteen feet and easily landed on his feet. Gonzap watched, looking at Ueki's right wrist where black beads were.

_You're a monster, Ueki. _Gonzap thought. _You're a sceptile and you have another form. I only keep you because…….of that. You scare people with your unnatural eye color. If it weren't for those reasons……we wouldn't keep you around._

Ueki walked down a street, still looking for the Rocket hideout. He had the map in his pocket, trying to look as normal as possible. He hated to admit the fact…that he was lost.

"Where is he?" Giovanni growled, pacing. A Persian watched, then lay its head down and went to sleep. "Gonzap told me he would be here on time. He's a half hour late!"

Suddenly, a grunt ran in. "The boy Gonzap sent is here!""Send him in!! Unlike Gonzap, I'm not very patient!""Yes, sir!!"

Ueki entered, looking as mean as possible.

"You're late, boy."

"Sorry, Giovanni. This one…had business to take care of. …The pokemon?""Here." Giovanni held out five Pokeballs. "Just as I told Gonzap."

"Hmm." Ueki took them. "This one sends Gonzap's thanks. Good day." Ueki turned and left.

_So that is your little monster, Gonzap. He turned out very well. _

Ueki headed back to the Orre region and to the hideout, giving the pokemon to Gonzap. Gonzap just nodded and told Ueki to continue to train. That was Ueki's cue to leave.

When Ueki was 8, two new members joined and became Wakin's partners. Ueki was officially disbanded from Wakin. The persons' names were Biden and Agrev. Wakin didn't like that Ueki was in a cell by the snag machine with tainted food and a dark, thick blanket over it to put Ueki in complete darkness. Ueki's eyes were adjusting well to the dark and he was able to see in the dark, and that just made him all the more powerful to Gonzap. Ueki's misanthropy grew since he wasn't around humans and his empathy shrunk because he couldn't feel any other feelings but his two eevee's feelings. He was starting to hate Team Snagem.

Ueki lay under a machine, still adding bolts. Just a few months after he turned nine, he decided to build a vehicle for him with a sidecar for his newly evolved umbreon and espeon.

"Ueki." Someone said.

Ueki came out from under the vehicle and saw Gonzap. "What is it?""Ueki, I want you to go to the battle pyramid and get strong pokemon.""Okay."

"Here's a map. It shows where the Snagem hideout is right where it says start and where the pyramid is where the X is. Okay? Bring your umbreon and espeon. You leave now.""Yes, sir."

"I'm telling you, it's over here." Umbreon said.

"No, it's this way." Espeon countered.

Ueki, umbreon, and espeon were in a clearing in a forest. They were near the battle pyramid, but were lost.

"Okay, okay." Ueki said. "Stop." He changed into a sceptile. "We'll search this way. As quick as we can. We go--""Get him!!" someone cried.

Ueki looked and saw four people running toward them.

"Hunters." Ueki said. "Let's go."

Ueki, umbreon, and espeon fled, the hunters behind them.

Eventually, all three stopped, panting. Ueki looked around. Ahead was a small cliff, but it was still dangerous. There was no escape. Ueki turned to face his pursuers. Umbreon and espeon followed. The four men slowly came closer, cautious, with guns. With each step, Ueki backed up, his umbreon and espeon following.

"End of the line, _beast_." one said, when Ueki reached the edge of the cliff. "Just give up.""No." Ueki said. "Jump!"

Ueki, umbreon, and espeon jumped off the edge. The four men looked over it.

"Let's go." one said. "They won't survive that.""All right."

All four left, looking for other prey.

"Are you okay?" Ueki asked, shaking his head as he changed to normal.

"Yeah." Umbreon said.

"Hey." Espeon said. "We gotta find the battle pyramid."

"Right." Ueki got up. "Let's go."

"I'm tired." Umbreon whined. He was the lazy one in the group and really didn't handle relationships well.

"Oh, do shut up." Espeon sighed. She was the smart one and was good at handling any kind of relationship. She was trying to help Umbreon get good at handling relationships, but it wasn't going too well.

"Let's rest." Ueki said, sitting down. "We can figure out where to go from here."

Umbreon and espeon collapsed by studied the map, trying to figure out where they were.

"Do you hear that?" espeon asked, suddenly pricking up her ears.

"Hear what?" Ueki said, still inspecting the map.

"A rumbling sound. Sort of like…"The ground suddenly broke underneath them and they fell into darkness.

"…Ground breaking." Espeon got up.

"You coulda warned us quicker!" Umbreon cried, hopping up.

"I wonder what this place is." Espeon said, looking around as Ueki stood up.

"This one thinks this is…Pokelantis! The lost city!""Let's explore!" Umbreon said, eagerly. "Maybe we'll be close to the battle pyramid…or treasure.""Good idea, umbreon." Ueki said, as they started to walk. Maybe Gonzap would be happy with treasure.

"Hey, what's this door?" umbreon asked, sitting in front of a large door.

"I don't know." espeon said, lightly touching it. "Look at these runes…it's almost like a spell…or something. To keep something in…or from getting out."

Umbreon crept up behind espeon and said, "Boo."

Espeon screamed and jumped in the air as umbreon laughed, leaning against a wall for support.

"Grow up!" espeon said, hitting umbreon with her tail.

"I already have." Umbreon grinned at his joke and espeon sighed, shaking her head."Look for an opening or something, amusing as it is scaring each other." Ueki said, ignoring the fight that was going on between them and feeling the door. Umbreon and espeon looked around. Ueki gave a gasp when the door turned on him, pushing him into a room and locking him in.

"Whoa." he said, looking around as he walked forward. "This must be the king's throne room! This one wonders if ho-oh is here?" Ueki saw a stone poke ball on a stone chair. He picked it up. "Maybe this is it?" he wondered, curious.

"Light, return to darkness. Darkness, return to light." a voice said.

"What?"

A purple aura lifted out of the poke ball and surrounded Ueki.

"Aaah!"

Ueki opened his eyes. _Darkness…? _he wondered.

"Such a……cold heart." someone said.

Ueki quickly sat up. "Who's there?""So, your name's Ueki?""Who are you?""I'm Kakashi. The _king_ of pokelantis.""The king?""Yes." Red eyes studied Ueki and Kakashi gave a small growl. "…There are _so _many things I want to do to you, Ueki. I want to make you _suffer_ and cry. I want to make you reveal a part of yourself you've never shown to anyone……now, you're all mine.""What are you doing?" Ueki suddenly grunted, holding his left shoulder that had suddenly started burning.

"The wound aches, doesn't it?" The red eyes lowered and looked at Ueki, still studying him. Ueki could almost see Kakashi smiling in malice. "I'm invading your cells. Soon you'll bear my mark…the mark…""No…no…!!""Of the king……who turned his back on _humanity_. Think of it as an honor, Ueki." Kakashi laughed. "You've been chosen……poor little lamb." _But…this is what you want, isn't it Ueki? The power? I am the only one who can give it to you. No one else…not even my master. …That fool was an idiot. Giving the same mark I give, but not being able to take over their body like I can. All he cares about is…immortality. But that's not what I want. That's why I split up with him a long time ago…my sensei…my master……Orochimaru._

Ueki walked out of the room. He glanced at umbreon and espeon and they both lowered their ears. Ueki walked past them, his umbreon and espeon following slowly behind him.

_Still trying to fight me…? _Kakashi thought. He had taken over Ueki's body. A weird mark was on Ueki's left shoulder, covered by his shirt. _Give it up, Ueki…you'll soon belong to me…completely._

Ueki walked back to the Snagem hideout. A group of people came up to him, putting a cape on Ueki's shoulders and gray shades on his head. They kept talking about the mission as Ueki took over Kakashi's conscious.

"Hey, you okay?" Wakin asked, concerned when he saw that Ueki seemed a little…off about the mission. "You don't look well.""This one doesn't feel well either." Ueki shook his head. "This one better go train…" Ueki slowly walked in, his umbreon and espeon following behind him.

Ueki sat in his cell that night. _This one is alone. _He thought. His umbreon and espeon were gone. Gonzap was training them by themselves. _Again. _Ueki stood up. _Where is that girl this one keeps seeing in this one's dreams? Where? Isn't she going to save this one? The girl with red hair… _"Prison gates won't open up for me." Ueki sang. It never effected anything if Ueki said I in first person. Nothing happened at all, he was just used to saying 'This one.' "On these hands and knees I'm crawling. Oh, I reach for you. Well, I'm terrified of these four walls. These iron bars can't hold my soul in." He gripped the bars of the cell, an almost desperate look on his face. "All I need is you. Come, please, I'm calling. And, oh, I scream for you. Hurry, I'm fallin'. I'm fallin.' Show me what it's like, to be the last one standing. Teach me wrong from right. Say it for me, say it to me, and I'll leave this life behind me. Say it if it's worth savin' me. Heaven's gates won't open up for me. On these broken wings I'm fallin', and all I see is you. These city walls ain't got no love for me. I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story. And, oh, I scream for you. Come, please, I'm calling. And all I need from you. Hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin'. Show me what it's like, to be the last one standing. Teach me wrong from right. And I'll show you what I can be. Say it for me, say it to me, and I'll leave this life behind me. Say it if it's worth savin' me. Hurry, I'm fallin'. And all I need is you. Come, please, I'm calling. And, oh, I scream for you. Hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin.' Show me what it's like, to be the last one standing. Teach me wrong from right, and I'll show you what I can be. Say it for me, say it to me, and I'll leave this life behind me. Say it if it's worth savin' me. Hurry, I'm fallin.' Say it for me, say it to me, and I'll leave this life behind me. Say it if it's worth _savin'_ me."

"Ueki?"

Ueki backed up when the door opened, startled, and Wakin came in. "What do you want?""…I…just came to give you your dinner. It's…" Wakin put the food on the ground. "…Not tainted. I made sure. I'll pay for it later, but at least it'll be safe for you to eat."Ueki snorted, not believing Wakin.

Wakin stood up. "Well…I guess I better go now. Bye." Wakin left, closing the door and locking it.

_This one doesn't need to wait for that girl. This one can escape on this one's own. But how?_

The next day, Gonzap allowed Ueki to visit his home. But he had to leave umbreon and espeon at the hideout. Ueki agreed and went home.

"Mother?" Ueki asked hopefully, as he entered the house and looked around. "Mother?"

"Ueki!" Kirei ran up to him.

"…Mother…?"

"Ueki! Please take me to the shrine! Please!" Kirei seemed frantic as she pleaded for him to take her to the shrine that was near their house in the forest.

"Mother…?"

Ueki stood by the entrance to the shrine. He heard a noise and entered quickly.

"Mother!!" He looked into the small room. He gasped. "Mother!!"Ueki saw a sword through Kirei's stomach. The sword suddenly pulled back, disappearing into the darkness as Kirei collapsed. "Mother!!" Ueki crouched by Kirei. "Mother!! Mother!!"

"The ward…" Kirei said, breathing heavily. "…Is falling apart…""Somebody!! Anybody, get in here now!!"

"Ueki…it's up to you…""Don't try to talk!" Ueki put his cape on his mother, frantic. "The blood…the blood…this one can't stop it…!!"

"You must protect…""Mother?!" Ueki asked frantically when she fell silent. "Mother!!" _It's all this one's fault!! This one couldn't…! _He looked around, panting and saw pokemon, controlled by anger and hatred of humans, enter the shrine. Ueki started to growl.

"I see you over there." someone said. "Are you the young boy living here? My name is Amaterasu, the governor of Orre. I led this small army here when I heard that angry pokemon were attacking the shrine. We have eliminated the pokemon within the boundaries. But it seems……that was after _you_ had killed the majority of them."

Ueki hissed, marks covering his body, holding Kirei under one arm. He attacked the army in anger.

"Right now, young man, all you are trying to do is _lose_ yourself." Amaterasu said. "That is a senseless exercise. I cannot allow you to continue in this vein. You _must_ be stopped!""Please, stop!" someone said, when Amaterasu was about to unleash a pokemon."Gonzap!" Amaterasu said, looking as Gonzap came up to stand beside him."If you were to stop him, it would cost you your arm." Gonzap said. "Please leave this to _me_. Venasaur, use vine whip to restrain him.""Saur…" Venasaur wrapped two vines around Ueki. Ueki hissed when Gonzap came near him, struggling against the vines.

"Do. Not. Move." Gonzap said calmly.

Ueki snarled, baring sharp teeth.

"Gonzap!" Wakin warned, scared.

"The one who wanted to come to the battle field was Gonzap himself." Amaterasu said. "He knew from the start that it was dangerous. However…"

Gonzap reached toward Ueki and closed Kirei's eyes.

"Please, allow your mother to rest now." he said, looking at Ueki.

Ueki stopped struggling, panting as the marks receded.

"Mo…ther…" he said, closing his eyes, tears streaming down his face.

Ueki woke up and looked around.

"Your umbreon and espeon are right here." someone said.

Ueki looked and saw Gonzap. "Where…?""Team Snagem hideout."

"Home…"

"It's been a few days since we saw each other, huh?"

"Yes…""You've got a bad fever…what's happened to you…?"

"Well…" Ueki quickly explained what happened at pokelantis.

"I understand. You'll take it easy till tomorrow because of your fever. But after that, it's training again.""Yes, Master Gonzap."

But Ueki's fever didn't end after the next day. Or even a week later. And for three years, as Ueki suffered, Gonzap trained him. And when he wasn't training him, he would enter Ueki's cell and talk to him, saying pitch dark words. Amaterasu visited after the incident and eventually saw Ueki's true form, but he told Ueki that he wasn't scared one bit. One day, though, Amaterasu left on important business, but promised Ueki something for when he came back. The day after Amaterasu left, Gonzap got fed up and told Ueki to leave and find a place where he could stop the fever. Ueki left, riding his vehicle that Wakin had finished for him. Wakin and Gonzap watched.

"Discrimination…" Gonzap said, with a sigh as he shook his head. "Persecution…loneliness…and……a profound sense of guilt. He feels guilty for being _alive_.""Guilty? Why?""Think. You were there."

"You mean…he thinks it's _his_ fault his mother died?"

"Yes. He thinks that if he hadn't led her to the shrine, she might still be alive. He's blaming himself for her death."

_Oh…Ueki… _Wakin thought.

For days, Ueki drove, trying to find some place to end his suffering. Eventually, he came to a hidden village. Ueki entered it, exhausted. A boy his age with spiky blond hair came up to him.

"Hey! Welcome to the leaf village! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Ueki. Is there someone…here who can stop this one's fever?"

"Sure. The hokage. Come on. She'll get your fever down."

Naruto led Ueki to a large place. "Hey, grandma! I have a guy who needs you to get a fever down."

A woman with light blonde hair that was almost white came out of a room."Never seem him before. Come in, I'll see what I can do." Ueki entered and the woman closed the door before Naruto could enter. Naruto groaned, then sat by the wall, pouting.

"All right." The woman said. "Take off your shirt. By the way, I'm Tsunade.""Ueki." Ueki slowly took off his shirt and Tsunade went behind him.

"All right." she said. "Let's……what's this mark on your shoulder?""A…mark."_No. I've seen this before! This is…no, it can't be… _"Ueki…did you ever meet a man by the name of Orochimaru?""No. Never heard of him. But this one knows of a man named Kakashi." _Oh no. This one said too much._

_I don't get it. _Tsunade thought, telling Ueki to put his shirt back on. _Only Orochimaru can put that mark on someone. This Kakashi guy…could he know Orochimaru? And why is his name like Hatake's? _"Ueki, tell Naruto to take you to his sensei. Naruto's sensei will seal that mark of yours.""You know?""Yeah. I've seen a few like it. Go on. I'm sure that'll help your fever."Ueki slowly left and told Naruto to take him to his sensei. Naruto agreed and took Ueki to Iruka, his sensei. Ueki, once Naruto had left, told Iruka what Tsunade had told him. Iruka said he'd seal Ueki's curse mark. After Ueki got his mark sealed, his fever went away. He stayed at the leaf village to rest up and he learned some ninjutsu and taijutsu from Naruto, Sasuke, Naruto's rival and teammate, and Kiba, a friend of Naruto's who was always with his trusted poochyena, Akamaru.

A year later, when Ueki was 13, he decided to defect and take the snag machine with him. A day before he did defect, he set up a bomb he made himself on the roof of the Snagem building. That night, Gonzap wanted him to sing. The Snagem members loved listening to Ueki sing, thought Ueki hated it. But he had to obey, whether he wanted to or not. They had given him a guitar, as well, not matter how much Ueki protested against it and saying it was unnecessary.

"Your subtleties, they strangle me." Ueki sang. "I can't explain myself at all. And all the wants, and all the needs, all I don't want to need at all. The walls start breathing, my mind's unweaving. Maybe it's best you leave me alone. The weight is lifting, on this evening, I give the final blow. When darkness turns to light, it ends tonight. It ends tonight. The falling stars, at least I fall alone. I can't explain what you can't explain. You're finding things that you didn't know. I look at you with such distain. The walls start breathing, my mind's unweaving. Maybe it's best you leave me alone. The weight is lifting, on this evening, I give the final blow. When darkness turns to light, it ends tonight. It ends tonight. Just a little insight, won't make this right. It's too late to fight. It ends tonight. It ends tonight. Now I'm on my own side. It's better than being on your side. It must suck when you're blind. It's better than seeing through your eyes. All these thoughts locked inside. Now you're the first to know. When darkness turns to light, it ends tonight. It ends tonight. Just a little insight won't make this right. It's too late to fight. It ends tonight. It ends when darkness turns to light. It ends tonight. It ends tonight. Just a little insight won't make this right. It's too late to fight. It ends tonight. It ends tonight. Tonight. Insight. When darkness turns to light, it ends _tonight._"


End file.
